bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
In the Binding of Isaac, the dungeon structure is randomly generated. However, there are four special rooms which are always present in the first 3 chapters: The Boss Room, The Item Room, The Shop, and The Secret Room. In The Womb's levels, only The Boss Room and the secret room are present in every level. Occasionally, there is also a Challenge Room, Arcade, and/or Mini-boss Room. 'Rooms in the Basic Game' Common Room (Unofficial name) The default type of room without a special symbol on the map, which makes up the biggest part of the map. They can have up to four adjacent rooms, which can have any type. Most of them will contain monsters 'indigenous' to the current chapter. Upon clearing such a room, a player might be rewarded with a random pickup or chest that will spawn in the center of the room (unless there's an obstacle like a stone, in which case it will spawn at the nearest free space to the top left). Aside from the generic monster rooms, there are also some notable types that are still somewhat different: They are mostly void of monsters, and for example present an object like a chest, or a game of chance in the center. As with every common room, it is possible for them to exist multiple times on the same level, since technically speaking they are no special kind of room. Wrath of the Lamb DLC Any of the normal seven deadly sins may now be replaced by a "super" variety that is bigger, stronger and far more dangerous. Secret Room The Secret Room has a 25% chance of having either enemies, 3-9 coins (usually pennies, with slight chances for nickels and dimes), a slot machine, or an item. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in the secret room instead - and the Compass will show if he resides there with a mini~boss icon in a empty space. The items that can be found in the secret room are 1UP, Bob's Rotten Head, My Little Unicorn, Book of Belial, Raw Liver, Spider's Bite, Transcendence, Teleport!, and We Need to Go Deeper. In Wrath of the Lamb, the items Ankh, Pyro, Dad's Key and Epic Fetus are also located in this room. Some of these items are more common than others. The room is normally unmarked on the map, although the Treasure Map will show it automatically. The player must bomb the wall of an adjacent room (in the middle, where a door would be) to gain access. X-Ray Vision will automatically reveal entrances and forego the need to bomb, and with the Spelunker's Hat a chime will play when entering such a room, otherwise its location must be guessed. The Secret Room tends to border 3 or 4 normal rooms, a good indication of where to try. But will be found with 2 rooms adjacent if there is no 3 room surounding places or if the top secret room is next to it. AS OF THE JULY 8TH PATCH, THIS IS NO LONGER THE CASE. Secret rooms now appear to have no consistent pattern. Top Secret rooms still only border 1 room, but Secret rooms will generate neighbouring any amount of rooms. It is unknown whether or not this is a bug. Entrances created to the Secret Room close upon leaving it. The player can bomb into other adjacent rooms from inside, but without X-Ray Vision will not be able to enter Boss or Challenge rooms in this manner. Just like any other mini-boss room, if Greed inhabits the secret room you will not be able to bomb your way out through any of the other walls. Usually you can find secret rooms when you look at the map. If you see a pattern of rooms enclosing three out of four sides of a square, similar to a 'horseshoe', this usually indicates a secret room. After you have found the Secret Room a few times, you will have no problems guessing the location. Unless of course the author changes the game. Error Rooms There is a slight chance of ending up in an "I am Error" room when teleporting. It contains a random array of both items and pick-ups that are either for free or can be bought like in a Shop. These rooms always contain a trap door that leads to the next level (therefore the player may not end up in this room by teleporting if he is in either Sheol or the Cathedral). There is no way to exit this room otherwise, unless the player has the possibility to teleport again. Devil Room The Devil Room is available randomly after the player has killed a level boss. If the Devil Room appears after defeating a boss, it will disappear after the player leaves the boss room. There is a higher chance for it to appear if no damage is taken during the boss fight, among other qualifications. The room can also be entered randomly when using Teleport!. It behaves like a regular shop, except instead of spending coins, the player can exchange hearts. Some items only appear in these rooms and don't appear in any treasure room. Once the hearts are spent, they cannot be recovered until more heart containers are collected. If you purchase an item which costs your entire HP total, it will reduce you to no HP, and you will die instantly upon taking any further damage. If you purchase an item that costs more than your entire HP total, it will kill you instantly (after the upgrade). It is possible to destroy the rock that the devil is sitting on, allowing the player to pass through him (though this serves no purpose, as the devil cannot be killed and so drops no items, money, or hearts). If you purchase Guppy (Dead Cat) in a transaction that would normally kill you, you will instead expend a usage of it and be revived at the spawn with 1 heart as per the items effect. The Devil Room may randomly contain the boss, Krampus who, when defeated, will always drop the Lump of Coal item. Bugs: * If you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that costs more regular hearts, you will also lose all of your soul hearts. You will then have no hearts shown in the top right, but will still be alive . * If you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that uses all of your regular hearts, you can be killed despite still having soul hearts. * If you have a 1-Up and you make a deal that kills you, you will come back with no hearts. * If you have 3 spirit hearts and nothing else if you buy the pact it will still kill you. Rooms added in Wrath of the Lamb Library A room with two item pedestals, for the most part having books on them. Re-rolling with the D6 will merely give you two other randomly chosen books. There is also a chance of getting other items such as Toothpicks or Magic Mushroom. Also note that this room is locked, much like a shop, requiring a key to enter. This room's icon is a book. Angel Room The Angel Room has a chance of replacing a Devil Room. In versions 1.2 and below, the doorway to this room takes on the same appearance as a regular Devil Room, however, as of the update to version 1.33, the doorway to the Angel Room now has a Cross replacing the Goat's Head with light shining through the doorway. Upon entering, the room has the Cathedral appearance. Inside, an Angel/Angel Statue rewards the player with a free treasure. This room contains a variety of special holy-themed items, some of which are exclusive to the Angel Room. Any item in the Angel Room can be re-rolled to another item from the Angel Room. While the item here is free to take, the Angel Room does not offer you the selection, quantity or (in some cases) quality of the Devil Room. Having made no deals with the devil may slightly increase the chance to encounter this room. The Angel Room can be entered in any way the Devil Room could: After finishing a boss, from a Red Chest teleport or by using the Joker card. Boss Challenge Room Boss Challenge Rooms take on the appearance of a regular Challenge Room on the inside. It offers a special item at a 100% chance, when picked up it will spawn a random boss appropriate to the floor you're on. However, after killing the first boss, another boss will appear. For example, if you're on Basement 2, Monstro could appear, and then Larry Jr. The door to the room has a skull overlapping the two swords. On the map, the logo is a bloody sword. To enter you can not have more than one red heart. Soul hearts are not counted. As with regular Challenge Rooms, if the room is adjacent to a secret room, you may also enter it by destroying the wall that separates the rooms. Notice however that the wall will close again when the fight begins! Curse Room The Curse Room (a.k.a. Unholy Room) is a room containing one or two red chests. There is a small chance of this room containing a free Devil Room item instead. To get in and out of the room, you must walk through its spiky door frame, which deals half a heart of damage to you. These door frames will also be connected with any adjacent secret rooms (Either the Secret Room or the Top Secret Room). Entering it when flying won't cost you health. However, exiting still will cause you damage. Top Secret Room The Top Secret Room (a.k.a. Alternate Secret Room) has many forms, and can be on the same floor as a normal secret room. It can look like a room from the womb or utero, and be filled with hearts; it can be a room from the chapel and contain an eternal heart or fortune machine, and it can contain a red chest, in the form pictured below. Unlike the regular Secret Room, it is not located amidst a horshoe pattern of rooms. It only borders a single, regular room - e.g. not a specialized one such as the Item Room, Arcade, or Unholy Room. However, while it cannot be adjacent to other rooms, it can still be next to the regular Secret Room. It also appear to spawn next to a room with three doors. Basic Top Secret Room Has one or two red chests inside. The wall material is that of the Devil Room. Cathedral Room One variation of the top secret room. Its floor material is the same as the Cathedral's. All it has inside is an eternal heart (half a white heart) in the center of the room. The heart cannot be re-rolled with the D20. (Needs confimation) Heart Room Another variant of the top secret room. It appears as a room in the Womb/Utero, and has seven to eight normal heart contaners inside. This is a very good area to heal if you are low on health. Trinket Room A room that looks similar to the rooms in the Cellar. Inside, there is a single trinket in the center of the room. The trinket can't be re-rolled with the D20. (Needs confirmation) Fortune Room This top secret room variant has the same floor material as the Necropolis, and has a single fortune telling machine in the center of the room. Card Room Has the same room material as a Library. Has a single tarot card in the center of the room. Spike Room Or Sacrifice Room has the same wall material as The Depths, but with tons of blood everywhere. In the center of the room, there is a spike tile. When you stand on the spikes a couple of times a thing will spawn *